


Night of the Huntress

by lizardlion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hunters & Hunting, Meera Reed POV, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardlion/pseuds/lizardlion





	Night of the Huntress

Long lashes flickered open as flakes of snow graced her cheek; a feeling that was foreign to her. Born and raised in the neck, Meera knew nothing but bogs and marshes. Crannogmen tended to not leave the Neck unless their presence was required. In their case, Meera and her younger brother Jojen had been sent to Winterfell to renew their oaths to House Stark, and that they did. It’d been a few months since then and the Reed siblings had ended up farther north than she ever expected to be – North of the wall. However, the same could not be said for her brother. Although he kept the information from his visions relatively cryptic to the rest of the group, he knew exactly where they were going and how each encounter would go down.

As she slowly regained consciousness, Meera noticed a peculiar feeling around her hands: the notion of fur curling around the tips of her fingers. Not just any fur; the pelt of a direwolf. That was a first for her. Meera was around Summer quite a lot; they’d become hunting partners and even had the occasional practice fight but throughout their time together he’d always slept somewhere close to Bran. A smile graced her lips; under the assumption that Bran had probably sent him over to sleep with her and her brother, knowing they weren’t built for winter like he was. Propping herself up on a close by tree, she’d watch the rest of the group slumber on as she allowed herself time to wake up before hunting for today’s food. It hadn’t been that long since they crossed the wall and their supposed guide, the being known as Coldhands, had already left them to fend on their own whilst he dealt with some threats elsewhere. She’d already made up her mind that whatever he was, he wasn’t alive or trustworthy. She wouldn’t put the lives of anybody else here in his hands – not if she got her way. It was still night out, but this was nothing new to the crannog-girl. Ever since they had begun their journey north she’d wake up an hour or two before the rest to hunt for them. It was hard work, but she was the only one capable of doing such a task other than Summer. After giving her body a thorough stretch, she’d stand up before setting off to hunt with the direwolf following closely behind her.

It’d been thirty minutes since the pair had left the main group, but not a single target could be found. Hunting up north was much different from hunting in the Neck; there were no fish or frogs to be seen, any source of water had been long frozen in the harsh winter conditions. It was harder to trail targets or even track your own footprints. By the time you’d advanced any further; your markings would eventually be swallowed up by the snow that fell. That’s where having a direwolf companion came into play. No matter how far he travelled away from the group, Summer would always find his way back with relative ease. As if on que; the direwolf poked it’s head up from the ground, before letting out a slight growl. He was glaring at what seemed to be a hollowed-out tree trunk. There’s something there, she thought. Sliding out her three-pronged frog spear, Meera approached the trunk as quietly as ever. Even in the snow her footsteps were silent; her breath was unheard. As the pair closed in on their source of suspicions, they readied themselves for a fight. However, it was a fight they never got. Looking down the barrel of the eroded tree; the crannog-girl would find nothing but a family of rabbits - Cute little things, she thought – but cute wasn’t enough to save them today. 

By the time they were arriving back to their temporary camp, the sun had come up. Even so, it didn’t make the snow any warmer. Throwing up one of the rabbit carcasses; the direwolf leapt into the air and caught it in between his ravenous teeth, just like he’d done for weeks. At first, she wasn’t keen on having Summer around for her hunting trips – she was more of a lone wolf herself – but now she’d be lost without his company. Once the camp had come into view; she could see that the rest had woke up. Her brother was telling their prince another one of their father’s stories while Hodor chimed in with the occasional ‘hodor’ to let them know he was following along with the tale too. A smile cracked on her lips at the sight. It was nice to see the group in such high spirits; but she couldn’t help but wonder, would it always be that way? Only time would tell.


End file.
